


The Chimera's Cove

by BlackRose9241997



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Adopted Harry Potter, Bashing Ron Weasley/Ginny Weasley/Hermione Granger/Molly Weasley/Albus Dumbledore, Big Brother Draco Malfoy, Daddy Lucius Malfoy, F/F, F/M, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Mama Narcissa Black Malfoy, Multi, Papa Severus Snape, Severus Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tad is another term for dad, Uncle/Tad Tom Riddle|Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose9241997/pseuds/BlackRose9241997





	The Chimera's Cove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengerOfTheGods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerOfTheGods/gifts), [Katieb18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958221) by [AvengerOfTheGods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerOfTheGods/pseuds/AvengerOfTheGods). 
  * Inspired by [The Unwanted Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855213) by [AvengerOfTheGods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerOfTheGods/pseuds/AvengerOfTheGods). 
  * Inspired by [Unforgivables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546214) by [AvengerOfTheGods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerOfTheGods/pseuds/AvengerOfTheGods). 
  * Inspired by [The Littlest Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429419) by [Katieb18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18). 
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Classification potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887642) by [Pacifiermouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifiermouth/pseuds/Pacifiermouth). 
  * Inspired by [Mama Voldie Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240626) by [Theangelhasthephonebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox). 
  * Inspired by [Mama Voldie and The Goblet of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379223) by [Theangelhasthephonebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox). 
  * Inspired by [These Little Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649642) by [Katieb18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18). 
  * Inspired by [Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638998) by [Katieb18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18). 
  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Lived to be a Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378879) by [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds). 

_ it hurts, it hurts, it hurts;_ the only thing running the young boy's mind then. Plans of Escape running up through the back of his mind. No matter what happens thought freedom what's always in the back of his mind. Plans have been made skirted one after another constantly changing and improvising.

He had a bag ready to go, just waiting under his bed. Stuffed to the brim with clothes foods and other necessities, now it's just a matter of time before he made his escape. The time you had to be just right.


End file.
